Shaun Zenato
Shaun Zenato is a traveling mage in Fiore that specializes in Beast Summoning Magic. Hailing from the small beachside city of Lothar in the country of Sin. Shaun was born by the sea and loves it dearly, prompting him to want to become one with the water. He tried desperately to become a master of he magic but failed miserably. His body was completely incompatible with water magic. His mother felt bad for her son and taught him a form of magic called beast summoning magic. While it would not let him use water magic it would allow him to become closer to it by summoning sea creatures. After finally getting his first partner and becoming close friends his mother taught him another magic called beast embodiment. This magic let him become even closer with his beasts so they could lend him their power. At the age of 23 Shaun decided to leave home and travel cross continent to the county of Fiore. Appearance Shaun stands at a fairly tall height of 6'4 feet making him a tall individual among the varied heights of the world. Many people have told him he is quite a looker, though he personally has no idea what they mean. One could assume that it may be his shimmering red hair, easily a reminder of crackling fire. Others might see the majesty of a forest in his dark brown eyes. This is also accompanied by his slim but muscular body, a result of constantly wrestling monsters. His normal attire consists of mostly fitting black clothing, though it is quite light making it easy to move in. Along with his back pants and shirt he also wears a black coat. Though his attire mostly consists of black he does tend to vary his outfits up sometimes, wearing things such as cloaks, sweaters, and shorts of various colors. Personality History Abijam At the age of 13 he spotted the small serpent stuck on the beach in a secluded cove and ran down to help it. Shaun pushed the serpent back into the water and to his surprise it thanked him. Using this moment Shaun asked the creature, who's name was Abijam, if he would form a contract with him and Abijam accepted. Shaun summon Abijam multiple times to simply play whenever he went to the beach and the two formed a strong bond. When Shaun was 18 Abijam told him that he must not be summoned for 5 years, when Shaun questioned him Abijam told him it was personal to him. Five years later Shaun stood before the ocean and once again summoned his companion to aid him. Much to his surprise the creature he summoned was giant, dwarfing him in size. Shaun backed away but the creature told him he had nothing to fear. It turned out the serpent was Abijam and he was now fully grown, he was even able to move on land. With this happy reunion Abijam rejoined him on his adventure. Magic and Abilities Physical Capabilities Immense Magic Power While Shaun isn't the strongest or fastest he could daintily be a contender for the most magic. He inherited his massive reserves from his parents with his mother being a powerful beast summoner and his father, who was a former wizard saint and a powerful user of the Arc of Embodiment. As he grew and practiced magic Shaun's reserves began to open and improve with every spell he cast. His power eventually flew through the roof by the time he was 24 and in the years following it he began working on training his power to be able to use it effectively. Beast Summoning Magic Beast summoning magic is a magic that Shaun can utilize to summon beasts that he has created a contract of sorts with. He places a special mark on them that allows him to summon them whenever he creates the mark. While the summoned creatures draw no magic from him the more powerful the creature the more magic it takes to summon it. Though due to Shaun's massive reserves this usually isn't a problem. * Abijam: Abijam is the first creature that Shaun ever met. He is a giant sea serpent that can walk on land as well as swim with ease. Abijam is also a very powerful magic user, utilizing both water and lightning magic to a deal degree. His power with water magic allows him to form it wherever he pleases and even control other mage's water magic. His lightning magic is also superb and extremely powerful. He can even absorb lighting magic to power his to another level. Though he relies on magic a fair bit Abijam is easily able to crush humans with ease due to his large size and brute force. According to Shaun Abijam is probably his most powerful creature due to it's many powerful skills and abilities as well as how much power it has. ** Sprawling Plains: Abijam can amass massive amounts of electricity on its body before firing it from itself. This electricity can be used as an area of effect explosion from his body or as a condensed beam of lightning from his mouth. The power behind this beam is enough to blow through most magic and even drill through mountains. ** Roaring Wasteland: This spell creates a large amount of water around Abijam that he can then manipulate freely. He will usually use it to create massive waves or guide large streams of water into opponents. He can additional charge all of this water with electricity to make it even more deadly. ** Infinite Abyss: This is known as Abijam's most powerful spell and is extremely devastating towards the environment. On land the spell creates four copies of Abijam's upper body that all fire massive blasts of lightning along with Abijam. In the water Abijam creates a massive sphere of lightning around his body before he lets loose the entire orb in a massive explosion that fries anything in range. * Bahman: Bahman is a giant ice lizard that Shaun befriended within Iceberg. Despite his large gains and angry look Bahman is quite the peacemaker and attempts to stop the bickering of Zoe and Shaun constantly. Bahman has the ability to use ice magic to very powerful degree when combined with its brute force. Bahman will usually use the ice as an armor of sorts to keep his enemies off of him. He also has the ability to use transformation magic for sneak attacks. Bahman is possibly the largest of his beasts, making it even funnier when he transforms into small rocks. His brute force can quite literally topple cities with ease and even tear through some magic. Interestingly Bahman is capable of communicating with other people besides Shaun when in his transformed female form. ** Frostbite Arming: This spell allows Bahman to coat his entire body in spiked ice armor. This armor can act as both a defensive mechanism for blocking attacks and an offensive mechanism for adding even more power to his attacks. ** Shapeshift: Bahman can use transformation magic to hide himself from enemies and launch surprise attacks. His favorite form to take is either that of a beautiful woman or an icy boulder. * Zoe: Zoe is a large green deer-like creature that allied herself to Shaun during his travels. She is a master of both green magic and plant magic. Using her mastery of this magic Zoe can grow entire forests to fend off opponents. Interestingly despite her peaceful look Zoe will drop anyone that makes her angry, including Shaun. This usually leads to disputes/fights between to two. ** Garden of Nede: This spell creates a large garden of plants that covers the area around Zoe. Every single one of these plants is poisonous, even though they all look different. Some speed poison by contact, some by spores, and some just poison the area around them. ** Emerald Dust: This spell uses the aura of magic surrounding Zoe to create multiple spores out of magic that she then fires towards enemies. As these spores are so small most people don't even realize it is happening. By inhaling just one spore a body can be both put to sleep and paralyzed. Alternatively Zoe can create extremely small thorns that she can then fire in the same way, causing piercing and cuts. ** Oasis: This spell creates a small grove of trees that apply massive amounts of healing magic to anyone within the area. However this spell takes a constant flow of magic to keep it going, keeping Zoe from moving while casting the spell. * Avdimi: Avdimi is a large armored creature with three solid bulbs on it. One on each hand and one on its forehead. These bulbs are unique in that they produce acid from his reserves of acid magic. This acid however is not very acidic and while it will distillate things it takes quite a while. However it is unreasonably explosive. When combined with Avdimi's blast magic this makes for a deadly combination. ** Acidic Right: This spell fires off a massive amount of acid with a swing of Avdimi's right arm. It is mainly used for coating large areas in acid to use in conjunction with other spells. ** Explosive Stright: This spell send out a wave of explosions in whatever direction Avdimi head-butts. These explosions will set off his acid causing large and dangerous explosions. ** Nuclear Left: This spell coats Avdimi's left arm in acid before he slams it into something while simultaneously using his blast magic to create a massive explosion. Additionally he can use this by punching towards something and detonating the acid, causing a massive shockwave in that direction. *'Israfel': Israfel is a slightly larger than normal sized owl with a large blue third eye in its forehead. He is able to cast wind magic naturally and through his eye he can cast powerful illusion magic. Shaun and Israfel usually get along quite nicely and due to their bond Shuan can distinguish what is an illusion and what is not. ** Whirlwind: This spell creates a swirling tornado of wind that crawls forwards while sucking up any magic attacks that are thrown at it or even near it. ** Air Blade: This spell creates large blades of wind that surround each of Israfel's wings. He then assaults his enemy with the giant razors. The wind surrounding the winds is so powerful it can cut through steel. ** Eclispe: This spell creates a very powerful illusion of an eclipse that blocks out all light before Israfel slices the air with thousands of wind blades. This spell is extremely hard to dodge as the blades are literally invisible in the eclipse. *'Sufyan': Sufyan is an extremely large skeletal creature wrapped in ragged robes. Shaun met the creature during a trek in Desierto and the two actually had a large fight before Sufayn agreed to ally with him. He has the ability to use sand magic on a massive scale and within actual deserts it is unbelievably dangerous. ** Darude: This spell creates a large whirling mass of sand that surrounds Sufyan. Sufyan can then utilize this sand to bombard enemies from all sides with sad bullets or simply mash all the sand into them to crush them. ** Devour: This spell creates a large pit of sand that begins dragging everything in the area down into it. Once anything reaches the center it will be pushed into the ground and crushed to death by pressure ** Decent: This spell creates a massive amount of sand within the the air above him before it splits into small needles before raining down upon his enemies. In deserts he will literally make the sand at their feet do this too. Effectively leaving almost no room to dodge. MHRoC-Lagiacrus_Art_001.jpg|Abijam Godlike-Monster-Art-Mountain-Monster.jpg|Bahman FanTasy-CreaTure-magical-creatures-34261313-500-274.jpg|Zoe MHRoC-Brachydios_Art_001.jpg|Avdimi 3d4521d3141cdd5612648e72257b7060.jpg|Israfel Evil-monster-fantasy-skeleton-giant-tube-with-220203.jpg|Sufyan Beast Embodiment Beast Embodiment is a magic that allows the user to utilize the power of their beasts that they summon through Beast Summoning Magic. This allows the user to take on physical traits of the beast as well as changing their clothing in some cases. Shaun became extremely skilled at using this magic after his mother taught it to him before he left Sin. With it he could finally become a water mage but he decided he could be a lot more. * Embodiment-Abijam: When Shaun is embodied by Abijam his hair becomes long and blue and he becomes partially covered in blue scale armor with a tail coming out of the back of the armor. This form also gives Shaun a sword named Raijin that can channel lighting magic. While in this form Shaun can also finally use water magic. * Embodiment-Bahman: When Shaun is embodied by Bahman he gains white hair and a set of white and blue armor. Along with this he becomes able to utilize ice magic as well as transformation magic. He can transform himself into a girl with her own version of the armor or an intimate object. * Embodiment-Zoe: When Shaun is embodied by Zoe he gains a whole set of wooden armor as well as a hood with wooden horns and a wooden mask. While this armor may not be the most protective the embodiment also gives him a wooden staff that can cast both green magic and plant magic. * Embodiment-Avdimi: When Shaun is embodied by Avdimi he almost literally becomes a miniature version of the creature. While he has the ability to use both blast magic and acid magic both are to a lesser degree. However his speed is much faster. * Embodiment-Israfel: When Shaun is embodied by Israfel he gains a small amount of red cloth that covers him as well as black markings all over his body. His hair becomes ball and turns into a mane of feathers as it extends downwards. This embodiment lets Shaun utilize wind magic to a devastating degree and illusion magic to a minor one. * Embodiment-Sufyan: When Shaun is embodied by Sufyan he gains the detailed garb of a sand monk along with a large scroll on his back. He also gains a bo-staff that lets him control the shifting sands via sand magic. In this form his acrobatic skills are also increased tremendously Sinbad_Equipo_Djinn_Ball.png|Abijam Embodiment F5f10c1eb400d39258690a8d1d19b0b6.jpg|Bahman Embodiment 345ce5730322256cdedc6f5c16cdc0c2.jpg|Zoe Embodiment Monster_hunter_anthropomorphic_brachydios_by_koyote974-d7ycsjv.png|Avdimi Embodiment Israfel.png|Israfel Embodiment 16a6b6668472d57f34ca1c2ae6039aa2.jpg|Sufyan Embodiment Equipment Hand of Avalon This magical gear was given to Shaun upon leaving his home to begin training creatures. The glove is made of a black material that fits snugly around his left hand and has red lines running down each finger. When activated These lines peel off most of the glove and extent to massive sizes. They are a form of binding magic that allows them to completely stop the magic of what they are binding and restrain it. Shaun mainly used it to help him calm down rain beasts he was trying to befriend. Ashbringer This magical sword sends out waves of ash with every swing, as long as the user wills it. The ash will linger in the air like fog of whatever path the sword cuts. It can also manipulate the ash it has emitted to create path to objects. As long as the ash clouds are within range of the sword a slight spark form a generator on it can ignite the whole line of ash in an explosive blast of flames.